


Two Treats In One Morning

by DigitalGhost



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky makes breakfast, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Civil War, Stucky - Freeform, canon divergence kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost
Summary: Bucky wants to make breakfast for Steve, but he isn’t really sure how Steve would want to eat anything made by his hands...





	Two Treats In One Morning

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky said, gently nudging the said person, previously asleep in his bed. “Get up.”

“...Huh? Buck?” Steve asked, his words garbled by sleep. “But you’re never up this early…”

“Yeah, well I decided to make you breakfast, so get out of bed and come eat it.” He had actually been kept awake all night by flashbacks and nightmares again, but of course Steve didn’t need to know that.

“Oh, okay…” Steve mumbled, still out of it as he started to get out of bed. Bucky smirked and threw Steve’s shirt at him, having being set aside on the nightstand the night before.  It hit Steve full in the face.

Once fully clothed, Bucky led Steve through their shared apartment. They didn’t crash in the Avengers compound because Bucky felt it wouldn’t be good to be around so many people all the time, especially since some of them really annoyed him. It was probably better for his recovery process anyway if it was just him and Steve. They were a few blocks away in case a situation arose though.

They strode past the Christmas decorations they’d put up together last week, glittering lights and colorful festivities. He didn’t like the bright and flashing lights, but he put up with it and didn’t say anything for Steve’s sake.

“So, what did you make me?” Steve asked after they arrived in the kitchen. Bucky walked over to the counter, where a mysterious dish lay concealed under a hand towel.

“So, umm… I made cinnamon rolls..” Bucky announced anticlimactically, unveiling the glazed breakfast treats.

Steve’s blue eyes grew wide; he appeared to be speechless.

Bucky immediately began to worry. _What if he doesn’t like it? What if he thinks Bucky’s baking is awful? What if-_

“Buck, they look amazing,” Steve said, still staring at the glazed pastries. He switched his gaze to Bucky. “You made these?”

“Um, yeah… But I just followed the recipe…” Bucky replied uncertainly, growing even less confident as Steve stepped up closer to him.

His body suddenly tensed up, a miniscule thing, but Steve seemed to notice. “Sorry, Buck. I didn’t mean to scare you. May I put my arm around you?”

He bewildered by the politeness and fondness, something he hadn’t seen in- well, a very long time. “Um, sure. Yes.”

Steve smiled, and gently set his hand on the smallest part of Bucky’s waist. Even through his t-shirt, he could feel the warmth of that hand.

“Well,” Steve said after a moment, turning his head to look at Bucky. “Shall we eat?”

They each went to get the supplies to serve themselves up, and thus Steve let go of Bucky’s waist. His warmth lingered through the sweater's fabric.

Bucky let Steve have the first choice of roll, since the breakfast had been intended for him anyway. Steve chose the biggest one, meanwhile Bucky chose a medium-small one.

“Merry Christmas, Bucky.” Steve said, smiling and lifting his fork in a toast. Glaze oozed from the chunk of food impaled on it.

“Merry Christmas, Steve.” Bucky replied, raising his holiday-themed mug of milk.

 

*

 

“Buck, that was really good.” Steve said, just finishing up his serving. Even without the bits glaze stuck to his teeth, Bucky knew that smile would still shine.

Already done with his own pastry, Bucky strangely found himself cold, craving physical contact, the warmth of another human being. He went up behind Steve and draped his arms in front of his neck and onto the blonde’s chest, resting his head onto Steve’s strong shoulder.

“This has been really good too, you know.” Bucky said. He felt strangely relaxed, yet another long-lost experience. “Taking me in, I mean.”

Steve chuckled, a pleasant sound. “Bucky, would I ever not?”

They fell into comfortable silence, both men knowing the answer.

“You know, I haven’t heard a thanks yet.” Bucky said after a minute or two.

“What?” Steve seemed to have zoned out.

“A thank you. I have not yet received one for making you breakfast.” Bucky said, being teasingly over-formal. He stood and went over to where the abandoned dish still had a few cinnamon rolls left.

Steve stood up as well. “Wow. It’s unheard of, Captain America not saying thank you.” He said, an unreadable look in his eyes as he walked over to where Bucky stood. He stopped inches apart from Bucky, still maintaining eye contact.

They stayed like that for a moment, both breathless. They both knew what was coming.

“May I?’ Steve asked softly. It was still loud enough for Bucky to hear.

“So this is how you show gratitude, huh, Rogers,” Bucky murmured as he smirked and leaned forward.

His lips tasted wonderful; of faint mint and fruit and of course cinnamon glaze. Steve’s hands found his waist and his own hands, metal and flesh, crept their way up to his neck and head, one hand just holding onto him and the other running his hand through his soft yet crisp hair. He licked the cinnamon glaze out of Steve’s mouth and was just enjoying the taste and feel of this man when finally he couldn’t breathe anymore, so he pulled apart, Steve doing the same.

They stared at each other, unsure of what to do, until Bucky finally broke the silence. “Man, Steve, is this how you thank everyone who makes you breakfast?”

They both laughed, and split the remaining cinnamon rolls between them.

**Author's Note:**

> im having writers block for everything except Stucky XD  
> enjoy and comment 'cos i am lonely


End file.
